


Off to the side

by LindaMaceMichalik



Series: Acting up [2]
Category: Alexander (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaMaceMichalik/pseuds/LindaMaceMichalik
Summary: "Do you think he bought it?"  Colin still wasn't sure why Jared had wanted to convince Oliver they weren't a couple.





	Off to the side

"Remind me why we just did that?" Colin asked, shutting Jared's hotel room door.

"For fun?" Jared's eyes glittered with the afternoon sun slanting in through the balcony window, the coppery highlights in his long hair glimmered. Colin's face lit up with a sun warmed smile.

"Yeah. Like it's such a good idea to jerk around the boss from the get go!" He moved across the room and sat on the couch, tapping his thigh.

"Oh. But I'm so not your type!" Jared simpered sliding into Colin's lap. "I'm not ... hefty"

"And I'm not fey. Just shut up and give me a hug!"

Jared gave him a bear hug, rugby style and slid off towards the mini bar, giggling.

"Do you think he bought it?" Colin still wasn't sure why Jared had wanted to convince Oliver they weren't a couple.

"We're actors. You're an A-lister and despite being 'a beauty', thanks for that by the way, I am a fine actor. So yeah. He bought it. Couldn't you see the shock? I could see him re-writing the script as we sat there!"

"OK. Just why? We could have just been out there. No hiding behind diva dates with women, no bro-mance rumours. Just a standard couple working on the same movie. Don't you ever want that J?"

Jared stood up from the bar and threw a can of coke at his partner - in crime, and much more besides. He brought his own juice across to the couch and sat back into the warmed cushion, once more occupying the natural spotlight.  
"Do I want the world and it's dog to harass us about our private life together? No!"  
" Am I not proud and grateful to have found someone I want to love for the rest of my life? No again!"

Despite looking tougher, despite his bad boy image, Colin was five years younger than the Peter Pan figure next to him and tended to go with Jared's schemes, mad or otherwise. He sighed and laid his head onto J's lap, letting him finger his blonde curls.  
"Blonde suits you," Jared murmured, stroking Col's arm at the same time, quieting the lion with soft caresses.  
"Have I made you sad Col?"

Colin looked up, straight lips, wide-eyed. Jared returned the wry smile and they sat in silence, Jared's head back on the sofa and Colin lying across the sofa, legs buckled to fit.

"You know Barry Manilow and Gary Kief kept there romance on the downlow for nearly 40 years? Chris' sakes Col, they were married a couple of years before they were even outed!"

"That supposed to make me feel any better?"

"Nah! But anyone that mattered to them knew. It's just you're mine - it's no one else's business. No film producer is going to use us as a publicity stunt! They already think scoring a couple of bisexuals to play gay leads merits a halo!"

Colin's shoulders sagged into Jared's thighs. He lay thinking then turned to look up into the eyes of his lover, grinning  
"I guess we can play it to the edge can't we?"

"We can indeed" agreed his paramour "and any excess we can blame on my notorious love of method acting! Who knows what Hephaestion might do to win back his Alexander - on or off set?"

"Do you think we could do with a little warm up J?"

"No Xander - you need to ask your Phai!"

"Well, I am your general."

"Anything you say, oh Great King!" whispered Jared dropping a curtain of fine hair onto 'Alexander's' upturned face.

=======


End file.
